


Snapping Strings

by Thefaultinobsessiveshipping



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefaultinobsessiveshipping/pseuds/Thefaultinobsessiveshipping





	Snapping Strings

Blood gushed everywhere, the wound obviously fatal. The hospital was too far away; both knew the ambulance wouldn’t make it in time.  
"John, hold on just a little longer. Please, for me." Sherlock sank down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "These past years, there's so much I've left unsaid for far too long, and I know all of it can’t be told. I’ve ran out of time.” Sherlock looked lost for words, too upset to think straight. John smiled at Sherlock reassuringly and threaded his fingers through his.  
“John, you are the love of my life. I have never loved anyone more, nor will I ever. Because of you, I may still be the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all-round obnoxious arsehole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet, but I am the best version of myself I have ever been. I wouldn't want to imagine a life without you, and I want to be with you til the end of our days. John Watson, will you marry me?" John smiled weakly as he rested his forehead on Sherlock's.  
"Of course I'll marry you." He said against Sherlock's lips. Sherlock slipped the ring on John's finger.  
Though they knew it was the last they would ever be with each other, none of it seemed real. It was as if this moment was just a precursor to a lifetime together that should have lied ahead, but slowly, it sunk in that it wasn't the case. Sherlock would never feel John's warm touch, and John would never live to hear laughter escape between his detective's lips again. Both tried to smile through their tears, trying to make their last moment happy, but they couldn't. Smiles turned to quivering lips--all happiness drowned by the blood spilled. Before they knew it, John's body went still, no beating heart, no breath in his lungs.  
"John? John!" Sherlock tightened his grip on John's jumper. "Don't make me live without you. John, please. John."  
Tears streamed down his face as the reality of it hitting him. This was over. It was all over. His best friend, the man with whom he was in love, was dead before him. He really would have to live in the world without his doctor, his blogger, his flatmate, his best friend.  
Sherlock thought heartbreak was a metaphorical thing, but as he quickly learned, one can actually reach a level of sadness where the strings in your heart break because you have given up on living. Those very strings snapped as he looked into John's lifeless eyes.  
He brushed his fingers across John’s eyelids, closing them. If he shut his own eyes, he could pretend John was sleeping. Maybe they were exhausted after a long case and just taking a nap together. Sherlock was far too clever, his thoughts flying far too fast, to convince himself. He was going to die in the lifeless arms of the man he loved. It wasn't the most pleasant way to die--it was rather painful having one’s heart collapse on itself--but Sherlock was grateful nevertheless. Even a fate such as this was better than a lifetime without his beloved Watson.


End file.
